It is sometimes useful to load spreadsheets and other database files into business assessment and reporting software applications. When this occurs, the end-user is often left to define most, if not all of the metadata contained in the spreadsheet, such as whether a particular column represents a dimension, or a measure, etc. The defined metadata can then serve as a basis for data exploration, as well as producing reports and other documents. However, defining the metadata for a large spreadsheet can be tedious, and subject to human error.